


Silence, please

by Likealichen (Khalehla), likealichen



Series: Arm Candy [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky is done with inconsiderate asshats, Humor, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), birthday fic, birthday trip, liberal use of insulting names, minor fluff, steve and his weird kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10218926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/pseuds/Likealichen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/likealichen/pseuds/likealichen
Summary: In his mind, Bucky is happily murdering someone and Steve is not disappointed in him. In his mind, Bucky is happily murdering someone and rather than try to lock him up for his crimes, people are thanking him. In his mind, the annoying asshat four seats away from them is suffering a quick painful death, not sitting there happily watching something on his phone and laughing out loud and often, thereby shattering the relative calm of the silent carriage and annoying everyone else who had decided to take this particular compartment because they wanted the promised quiet of the train ride.--The Avengers, a birthday trip, and some metal arm kink





	

**Author's Note:**

> My little contribution for Bucky's 100th birthday

In his mind, Bucky is happily murdering someone and Steve is not disappointed in him. In his mind, Bucky is happily murdering someone and rather than try to lock him up for his crimes, people are thanking him. In his mind, the annoying asshat four seats away from them is suffering a quick painful death, not sitting there happily watching something on his phone and laughing out loud and often, thereby shattering the relative calm of the silent carriage and annoying everyone else who had decided to take this particular compartment because they wanted the promised quiet of the train ride.

Bucky understands that he has to be more patient, and hell, 99% of the time he’s pretty much got his non-bad guys related homicidal impulses under control, but douchecanoe over there is really testing that 1%. Bucky inhales sharply, drags his murderous glare away from dickwad and wonders at the inherent calm on Natasha’s face. He knows she’s just about as ready to snap as he is, but she’s hiding it a lot better, and this is so unfair, especially since he couldn’t just do a Barton at the moment and just turn off his hearing; the dipstick’s laughter was beyond annoying.

Both Steve and Sam are occasionally looking up and scowling in the direction of the inconsiderate idiot, then scowling at him, pretty clear that they are afraid he’s going to go over there and permanently silence the offending turd. He wants to, lord knows he does, but Bucky knows this will make Steve bring out his ‘Captain America is Disappointed in You’ face and Bucky doesn’t want to have to face that. Not today, not on his birthday. One that Steve went to all the trouble to organise and make perfect, and short of the world ending or another alien invasion, they were going to have a good day goddammit.

So instead Bucky takes another deep breath to control his irritation, eyebrow twitching at yet another loud laugh, and exhales when he feels Steve’s hand slip into his under the table. Bucky manages to give Steve a tentative smile in answer to the very sympathetic one being given to him, and Bucky thinks he can manage the rest of the train trip by concentrating on Steve.

But then the asswipe lets out a particularly hyena-like bark and actually thumps his hand repeatedly on the table, and Bucky is now officially _Done_.

Slipping out of his seat fast enough to avoid Steve holding him back and ignoring Sam’s concerned look, Bucky stalks over to the annoying fuckface, menace in his every step. He can see the other occupants look up at him as he draws closer, but the ignoramus in question just smirks at him, and Bucky resists the urge to just throw him out the carriage window. Instead, he clenches his teeth; he’s going to attempt to be civil, because then if things go south, his defence of “he started it” would be totally justified. Bucky calmly reaches out and takes the headphones off of the surprised annoyance, holding it above him and out of reach.

“Hey buddy,” he says in a deceptively mild tone, “you’re gonna have to tone it down.”

Not surprisingly, butthead disagrees. “I paid my ticket don’t tell me what to do.”

Bucky grinds his teeth. “And so did everyone else on the carriage. And we are all expecting to be able to enjoy a quiet train trip, because you know,” and he points to the rather large sign on one of the windows, just in case the boogerhead hadn’t seen it, “ _silent carriage_ and all.”

“I’m using headphones,” is the stubborn response.

“Pal, it ain’t the movie we’re complaining about.”

“Fuck off and mind your own business, who the hell do you think you are.”

Bucky doesn’t even stop the bozo from lurching out of his seat and snatching his headphones out of his hand despite the fact that he could have stopped him so easily. Instead, Bucky very slowly and very deliberately takes off his jacket, folding it carefully over his right hand, never once breaking eye contact. Pimplesqueeze’s eyes widen when he sees the vibranium arm, and Bucky shifts ever so slightly, making the plates recalibrate loudly in the stunned silence.

“Holy fucking shit,” someone whispers in awe behind him, but Bucky keeps his eyes on the now uncertain looking git.

“I’m going to ask you one last time to please be considerate of the other people in the carriage and tone it down; or maybe I can invite you outside to discuss this further. Over tea maybe?”

Bucky’s arm recalibrates again, and this time jerkface’s mouth gapes open.

“Son, if I were you, I’d listen to your new friend, because he has a point, you know,” an older man chuckles, noticing how the eedjeet now looks ready to piss his pants. “Stop acting like an entitled shit and quieten down so we can all enjoy the rest of the trip.”

Bucky offers the other man an easy grin, then winks at the lady seated next to him - his wife, presumably - who is eyeing him rather appreciably. Turning back to the now quaking fartsniffer, Bucky says, “you really should respect your elders and listen to their good advice.” He shifts the plates on his arm one last time. “So please, tone it down.”

The plonker swallows hard as he looks between Bucky and the older man who is also now giving him a hard, unimpressed look. “Yes sir, sorry sir, I’ll stay quiet,” he babbles in agreement.

Bucky nods, then turns on his heels. On the way back, a clenched hand sticks out in to the aisle, and Bucky obliges the request and fist bumps. At his seat, the two men across the aisle from them aren’t even bothering to keep the smirks off their faces, and when one of them says “thank you for your service, Sergeant” Bucky just smirks back, enjoying the double entendre.

“That was well done,” Sam says, his lips tugging up into a smile.

Bucky shrugs. “I had to do something before Natalia decided to garrotte him into silence.”

“Really James?” Natasha sighs, but there’s no heat to it. “Do you really think I’d ruin my new manicure on that idiot? He’s not even worth getting my dress all wrinkled from the effort of getting up.”

Bucky grins, and everyone goes back to what they were doing before the interlude. Next to him, Steve is sitting with his back ramrod straight, and for just a moment Bucky wonders if Steve actually is disappointed in what he’d done. He swallows, dread pooling in his stomach. He had deliberately chosen that tactic because he knew, or so he thought, that this would be the only way to get the guy to shut up without outright intimidation or force, and Steve should have had no fault with his actions. But the way Steve is sitting there, staring over Barton’s shoulder and out the window, jaw clenched, Bucky thinks that maybe he’s miscalculated and Steve really is annoyed at him and now he’s ruined his own birthday trip.

It takes a whole panicked minute to realise that Steve, although incredibly tense beside him, is also controlling his breathing in that steady way he gets when-

Oh!

A memory hits him then, and Bucky quickly checks and yep, Steve’s eyes are fixed out the window not because he’s angry, but because his pupils are blown in a very telling way. But just to make sure he’s not hallucinating, Bucky recalibrates the plates in his arm, and although it’s minute, he catches the small almost silent whimper that escapes Steve’s throat.

 _Well now,_ Bucky thinks, reaching under the table and running the fingers of his flesh hand lightly along the inside of Steve’s thigh. He can feel the twitch of muscles under his fingertips, and Bucky internally crows in delight. _Happy birthday to me._


End file.
